Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather
Flora, Fauna and Merryweather, known collectively as the Three Good Fairies, first appeared in Sleeping Beauty. Flora is voiced by Verna Felton. Fauna is voiced by Barbara Jo Allen, and Merryweather is voiced by Barbara Luddy. Background Flora dresses in red, and appears to be the leader of the group. She seems to deal heavily with flowers and nature, based on dialogue, and her favorite color is pink. Fauna dresses in green. She appears to be quieter than the others, and often functions as a peacemaker between Flora and Merryweather. Merryweather dresses in blue, her favorite color. She is feisty and pessimisstic, and is often seen arguing with Flora. As a group, they all have powerful magical abilities, channeled by their wands. They are seen doing many things, such as enchanting objects and putting people to sleep. They are also capable of shrinking, and flying. However, their abilities are stated to be secondary to Maleficent in raw power. A statement by Fauna says that they can only do good things with their magic, which seems to be contradicted by Merryweather turning Diablo into stone. However, Merryweather notes that that type of thing makes her happy. Appearances Disney's Sleeping Beauty Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather first appear as the invited guests of King Stefan at Aurora's christening. Each fairy intends to give a gift to Princess Aurora. Flora grants her the gift of beauty, while Fauna grants her the gift of song. But before Merryweather can give her gift, Maleficent appears. Insulted by her lack of invitation, Maleficent curses the infant to die at 16 years old, from pricking her finger on a spinning wheel spindle. As Maleficent leaves, the fairies realize that Merryweather still hasn't given her gift. Though, Merryweather cannot reverse the curse, she does weaken it, so that Aurora will only fall asleep until awaken by True Love's Kiss. Deciding that Aurora is still in danger, they decide to raise Aurora themselves. An agreement with Stefan is reached: the fairies will raise Aurora for 16 years, until the curse is no longer a threat, and then return her to the palace. They change the girl's name to Briar Rose, and hide her in a cottage in the woods. The fairies then decide to hide as mortals, as their magic will raise attention, and disguise themselves as Briar Rose's aunts. 16 years later, the fairies prepare a party for Briar Rose on her birthday. After failing in their attempts to bake a cake and sew a dress normally, they decide to use magic after closing off every crack. However, Flora and Merryweather get into an argument over the color of the dress, and the magic blasts fly up the chimney and alert Maleficent's henchman, Diablo. Later on, Briar Rose, who has returned home from berry picking, is surprised. When she tells her "aunts" about the man she met in the woods, they forbid her from seeing him. The fairies reveal her true identity as Princess Aurora, as well as the fact that she is already betrothed. The fairies take Aurora back to her father, and take her to a room. After using magic to create a tiara for her, they choose to leave her alone for some time, to allow her time to become used to the revelation. They return find that Maleficent has taken the opportunity to enchant Aurora into triggering the curse. The fairies decide to make everyone in the castle fall asleep until Aurora awakens. However, when putting King Hubert to sleep, Flora learns that the man Aurora met in the woods was actually her betrothed, Prince Phillip. Phillip had intended to go to the cottage to meet Aurora, and so the fairies race home to discover that Phillip has been captured by Maleficent. The fairies sneak into her hideout, and free Phillip from the dungeon. They arm him with the magical Sword of Truth and Sheild of Virtue, and guide him back to Stefan's castle so that he can break Aurora's curse. Along the way, the aid him by protecting him from various obstacles. At the climax, when Phillip is fighting Maleficent in dragon form, Flora enchants his sword, so that he is able to throw it straight into the dragon's heart, killing it. The three fairies later watch happily as Phillip and Aurora dance at her homecoming party. Flora notices that Aurora's dress is blue, and uses magic to turn it pink. This upsets Merryweather, and leads to another argument. Kingdom Hearts Series+ They later make an appearance in the Kingdom Hearts series, with Yen Sid. They helped Sora pick the right traveling clothes, but couldn't agree for which color it will be. They kept changing it a different color each, after a lot of cycles, Sora told them to just decide and together they made his main Kingdom Hearts II clothes. The clothes Sora was given have special powers. Their memories accidentally brought Maleficent back to life after Diablo flew into the room with Maleficent's cloak. Despite that Flora, Fauna and Merryweather are among the most well known fairies in Disney media, they are not part of the Disney Fairies line. Disney Parks In the Disney Parks the famous three faries are usually seen in parades only. They are very rare meetable characters and in current days of the Disney Parks, Tinkerbell has become more common. Category:Fairies Category:Kingdom Hearts characters Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Characters in the Disney animated features canon Category:Disney characters Category:Disney Princesses Category:Sleeping Beauty characters Category:Sleeping Beauty Category:Magic Users Category:Comedy Characters Category:Disney Sidekicks